MH3: Cha-Cha Guide
Description Cha-Cha (チャチャ) is a lost kid from the Shakalaka tribe, making his first appearance in Monster Hunter 3, helping you along your adventure in single player. It describes itself as a "proud wondering lone-wolf cha-champion of the great Shakalaka Tribe". Its name is similar to the Shakalaka's Japanese name, Chachabu (チャチャブー). It most likely gets its name by the sounds it make: "cha". Cha-Cha carries a staff and wears a variety of masks. Each mask will give Cha-Cha a completely different ability and personality. You first encounter this creature on the 2 star urgent quest where it is attacked by numerous Jaggis. By fending off these monsters, Cha-Cha will befriend you. From there on, Cha-Cha will aid you during your quests, much like the Felyne Comrades of Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Hunters can interact with Cha-Cha by performing gestures, giving it certain items, or by beaconing. As your Cha-Cha grows and gains experience fighting new monsters, it will learn new abilities such as elemental attacks and resistances. The number of abilities you are able to equip on Cha-Cha depends on its Mastery Level with a mask. Some masks may not have any ability slots at all, but as Cha-Cha uses the mask more often, it may increase in slots. Cha-Cha is also able to perform a variety of dances giving the hunter and itself power/status boosts, similar to the absent Hunting Horn. Status Menu Descriptions: Lv: Cha-Cha's current level (30 max). Levels are gained from battle experience. Increases attack and defense power. Courage: Cha-Cha's courage level (20 Max). The higher the courage level, the braver Cha-Cha will be in when it is in battle; attacking monsters more effectively. Health: Cha-Cha's hitpoints (HP). 100 Max, but can be increased up to 150 with meat items. Attack: Cha-Cha's attack power. Will increase as levels are gained. Attrib: If applicable, the element or special status attack on Cha-Cha's weapon. A corresponding ability must be equipped. Defense: Cha-Cha's defense power. Will increase as levels are gained. Mask Type: Displays the current mask that is equipped. Mask Lv: The Master Level that Cha-Cha has with a mask (5 Max). Levels are gained depending on how long Cha-Cha uses a certain mask. Each mask has its own level. Equipped Ability: Shows the current abilities that are equipped on Cha-Cha. Number of skill slots will depend on the Mask and its current Mastery Level. Recovery: The time is takes for Cha-Cha to recover after falling in battle. Can be slow/normal/quick depending on which mask is equipped. Dance Skills: Shows the resulting dance effects from the two dance combinations. Menu/Status Window Masks Lv30 Stats Meat Effects Various types of meat can be given to Cha-Cha that will raise his health, stamina, or even cause it to become angry. Dances Dance Combinations Stamina Consumption of Dance Effects: |} Skills Mystery Pot Items |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'White Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Old Bug Net Old Pickaxe |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Red Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Hot Drink Cool Drink |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Green Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Potion Lifecrystals |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Purple Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Paintball Fishing Harpoon |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Orange Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Oxygen Supply Antidote |- |nowrap="nowrap" valign="top" rowspan="5"| 'Mask Proficiency Lv2, Max Transfers: 5 ' |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'White Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Mega Bug Net Mega Pickaxe |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Red Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Demondrug Armorskin |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Green Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Mega Potion Immunizer |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Purple Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Poison Smoke Bmb Mega Harpoon |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Orange Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Cleanser Herbal Medicine |- |nowrap="nowrap" valign="top" rowspan="5"| 'Mask Proficiency Lv3, Max Transfers: 3 ' |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'White Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Barrel Bomb S+ Bounce Bomb |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Red Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Mega Demondrug Mega Armorskin |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Green Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Nutrients Lifepowder |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Purple Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Psychoserum Tranq Bomb |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Orange Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Air Philter Energy Drink |- |nowrap="nowrap" valign="top" rowspan="5"| 'Mask Proficiency Lv4, Max Transfers: 1 ' |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'White Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Barrel Bomb L Bounce Bomb+ |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Red Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Demon Horn Armor Horn |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Green Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Mega Nutrients Health Horn |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Purple Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Dung Bomb Trap Tool |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Orange Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Antidote Horn Dash Juice |- |nowrap="nowrap" valign="top" rowspan="5"| 'Mask Proficiency Lv5, Max Transfers: 1 ' |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'White Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Barrel Bomb L+ Pitfall Trap |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Red Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Might Pill Adamant Pill |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Green Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Max Potion Ancient Potion |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Purple Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Sonic Bomb Flash Bomb |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Orange Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Mega Air Philter Mega Dash Juice |} "Where did Cha-Cha go?" After clearing the 4★ urgent, you will notice that Cha-Cha is no where to be found. This is normal and part of the storyline. Upon completion of the first 2 quests listed under 5★, Cha-Cha will return. Gallery File:Chacha-Dance.png File:MH3-ChaCha.png file:Chacha-Grill.png file:Chacha-Bushy.png file:Chacha-Lamp.png file:Chacha-Pot.png file:Chacha-Ancient.png file:Chacha-Airu.png File:ChaCha-cartoon.png File:Live-Chacha.jpg File:Live-Chacha2.jpg Category:MH3 Database Category:Featured Articles Category:Lynian